


Waiting

by spnstuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brush your teeth after this, Fluff, I was listening to Amy Winehouse and I am weak, Kissing, M/M, Noya and asahi is only mentioned okay, Sleepy Cuddles, disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnstuck/pseuds/spnstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi wakes up next to Sugawara and doesn't really know what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

The first thing Daichi saw when he opened his eyes was the mole perched next to Sugawara's left eye. He blinked at it a minute doubtfully-this didn't make sense, after all, and Daichi was a logical person-but it refused to blur away. Actually, next to it was Suga's closed eye. He couldn't see the iris now, but he'd memorized the milk chocolate hue, dotted with glints of sunshine.

Daichi sat up suddenly, tearing a hand through his hair breathlessly. He rubbed his eyes furiously, blinking in the morning sunlight streaming through the window. Panic seized his chest as he glanced at his vice-captain, his best friend, still snoring next to him...

His face dropped into his palms.  God, what _happened_ last night? 

They'd won the game against Nekoma, cheering and bursting back into the training facility in an explosion of spirits Daichi hadn't seen since his first year. Everyone played well (He himself had received the last serve that led to Hinata's spike, winning the game.) and everyone celebrated.

There was food and music and karoake (Daichi remembered that last one with a wince; he'd hoped to scrub the memory of Tanaka's solo out of his mind) and laughter until no one bothered to look at the clock or think about the grueling morning they'd have afterwards.

And then...he remembered a roaring in his ears. A feeling of a crescendo crashing over him whenever he met Sugawara's eye.  They still needed to discuss the game, of course, go over places of improvement and strategies for the next time. But-but he remembered leaning forward to whisper a request to separate from the group so they could talk without interrupting the others. He remembered latching onto that speck of a mole, Suga's shining but patient expression. And...

And he remembered thinking about how stupid the idea of waiting was (But only for a second, because he didn't want to wait any longer, he'd been waiting so long already), then tumbling forward and closing the gap between them, smashing their lips together.

Suga made some sort of chirp of surprise. He pulled back, just slightly so that they were too far again, and Daichi's world blackened for a millisecond.

The whole of Karasuno was staring, faces tangled between shock and disbelief-a bemused look from Noya-and Daichi thought  _I was wrong, this is wrong, I'm the captain and he's a guy and the co-captain, and I should have stopped waiting on something so stupid._ _  
_

But then Sugawara laughed. He actually laughed. And they met together again, fingers curled around each other in a dizzying entrapment Daichi wanted every part of. 

"Finally!" Tanaka whooped, pumping the air with one fist triumphantly. Tsukishima dropped a twenty-dollar bill into his open hand and sighed. 

Hinata began giggling, and Asahi broke into a fragile smile, and Kageyaman rolled his eyes, and all of this made Daichi smile against Suga, who gasped a little with surprise.

It didn't make it proper or appropriate for a captain, but it was confirmation enough.

And now, Daichi laid back down, observing the way the shadows softened the planes of Suga's face. They'd done no talking last night, only curled up together until they couldn't be closer, somewhere past a hug but respectful enough to recognize the unsteady ground upon which they now stood. They fell asleep that way.

He reached out to brush a finger gingerly to Suga's cloudy hair, pushing it behind his ear. He dropped his hand, tracing the outline of his lips, his neck, riding the dips of his collarbone. This was what he's been waiting for. This was everything he'd wanted.

Abruptly, a loud banging noise sounded outside the door, accompanied by a chorus of shouts.

" _Get packed, we're leaving soon_!"

"Noya, leave them _alone_!"

"Who's screaming!?"

Sugawara's eyes blinked open in surprise.  Daichi saw confusion and fear flicker in them, mirroring his own sudden distress. _What if Suga regretted it all? What if he panicked and blamed it on the excitement of the game yesterday?_  Daichi had always liked to think he was above fretting over something like a  _crush._ But Suga was above it all.

"Oh," he said softly, his eyebrows drawing together. Daichi waited, heart pounding.

"Sugawara, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

Sugawara broke into another smile. "It's okay, don't be sorry. I-I'd been sort of waiting too-" He froze, face flushed with red, the blush creeping down his neck and the collarbone Daichi had admired just a minute ago. He covered his face with his hands, peeking through the spaces between his fingers.

Daichi laid back down and pulled Suga's hands away, wrapping them in his own. He was too cute. It was criminal. Sugawara closed his eyes, wriggling closer so that their foreheads touched, and Daichi could feel their breath mixing together when he exhaled.

"Who's outside?" Sugawara asked quietly.

"I think it's Nishinoya, mostly."

"He's not one to talk-"

"He and Asahi-"

"As if we wouldn't notice." Another flicker of a grin, this one shot with humor. Daichi wanted to see them all. He'd already seen them all, really, but he wanted to see them again, in the light of morning.

"I guess we should go then," Daichi murmured. His eyes were incredibly heavy, unreasonably so.

"Mmmmmm," Sugawara hummed.

"I've been waiting too long for this. They can stand to wait for a while," Daichi said. It wasn't a very captain-ly thing to say. Or maybe he thought it; he wasn't really sure until Suga "hmmmmm-ed" again.

Then he realized that Suga had fallen asleep again, their hands still clasped together. So Daichi decided they would make the others wait after all.


End file.
